Fern Kane
Fern Kane is the feared enforcer of Foudre Chevalier. Her Machina Soul is considered one of the most dangerous in the midwest, and her Reflector makes those cringe at the fact that such a woman exists. Appearance Fern is a relatively short woman with slightly pale skin, dark brown, elbow-length hair, and dark, cold eyes of espresso brown. She has relatively red highlighted lips with the lipstick made of a special mix of poisonous berries and snake blood. She has a fair sized bust, and a fairly curvacious figure. She wears a white headband with a black veil, a black nun dress with with cuffs and a red brim on the dress, red and black striped socks and shiny, black, high-heeled shoes. Her guild mark is black and is on the back of her right hand. Personality Fern is usually bored and unsatisfied with the way the guild is progressing. She adores being the center of attention and will do anything to be in the spotlight. She hates children, teenagers, animals and pure idiocy. She hates it when new talent comes to the guild and would like to get them expelled or force them to leave themselves. She is whiny and will usually try to get things her way; for this reason people consider her the most hated individual in Foudre Chevalier, and possibly in the entire Creek of Wolves Alliance.Her only joy is seeing other is pain or being scaulded; strangely she hates being scaulded herself. She loves instilling fear into all those around her no matter friend or foe. History Magic and Abilities Reflector - One of her less commonly used magic abilities, she can reflect, distort, and twist a variety of materials. She can cut enemies with reflected air combined with Eternano and create illusions by refracting light around her. *'Mirage of the Mirror '- Fern refracts light around her until it ressembles her body. Fern can also make the image attack enemies, however when the enemy attacks, the image disappears, fully confusing the enemy. Take Over: Machina Soul - The reason why Fern is such a feared mage, her Machina Soul allows her to take the form of weapons or other technologies instead of beasts or animals like normal Take Over magic. Her strength only comes from the weaponry she has absorbed and mastered over the years. fernKamikaze.jpeg|Kamikaze Maiden fernUbersoldier.jpg|Uber Mecha Soldier fernMetalAngel.jpg|Full Metal Angel *'Kamikaze Maiden '- Fern's body is taken over by a special humaniod, android-type machine. A white and purple masquerade type mask with tentacles coming out of the top left corner of the mask and what appears to be an orange demon's face on the right side of the mask becomes attached to her face. The mask has glowing blue eyes and purple lips. On the brim of the mask are orange, black and grey feathers. She has a black neckercheif outlined with brown fur and a red gem in the center. She grows robotic arms with purple and red pauldrens and a loin, a white and purple breast plate, purple elbows and knees, and white and red gautlets and boots. Every part of the machine can explode on contact, and the eyes shoot blue laser beams, and can sense the level of energy an enemy emmits. The limbs are dettachable and become rockets which also explode on contact. All parts of the body regenerate after explosion. **'Kamikaze Gautlet' - Whether or not in Full Body Take Over, Fern makes a fist and launches her kamikaze arm. The arm flies towards the enemy, punches the enemy, and the arm explodes on contact. After the explosion, the arm regenerates and reattaches to the body. *'Uber Mecha Soldier '- Fern's body is taken over by a pure mechanical body, which outlines every individual muscle in the body. A red star appears on her right shoulder and her mouth is protected by a mouth guard which gives her a cybernetic voice and the ability to fire a plasma laser. Her eyes become mechanical and can pinpoint enemies, Eternano energy, get a more accurate shot, and shoot smaller plasma lasers. She has a holster built into her back which holds a straight edge machete and dual acts as a phasoid cannon. She has extra holsters in her legs and heels which hold laser pistols and mini nuclear grenades. *'Full Metal Angel' - Fern looses all her clothes and is taken over by a younger mechanical female body covered by what appears to be a metal bikini. She has two large metal pillars on her shoulders, a tiara with two horn-like objects sticking out the sides, shoulder high metallic gloves and thigh high metallic boots. The metal pillars are light enough to get her off the ground and when she focuses Eternano energy into them, the pillars act like jets, lifting her off the ground and giving her the ability to fly. This Take Over also gives her Light Magic, which she can use offensively. Equiptment 'Kunai '- Fern hides a large kunai under her dress. She pulls it out when she is running low on magic energy or when she feels like fighting without magic. When using her Reflector magic, she can easily stab enemies in the back, or can throw it as an effective projectile. Relationships Family *Dairen Kane - Considering these two are cousins, they share some chemistry between the two. However, the two are the total opposite of one another. Dairen is easy-going while Fern is harsh. This can easily create tension between the two and lead to some frightening disagreements. The only thing keeping these two apart are their guilds. Fern chose Foudre Chevalier while Dairen chose to create Sorrow Ocean. Trivia Category:Female Category:Females Category:Caster-Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Take Over User Category:Kane Family